welcome to our world
by petrova gone human
Summary: Klaus is sent into the real world (where he is a tv character). With no supernatural abillities how will he react to the vampire diaries ,klaroline fanfics, how things are developing between Enzo and caroline and most important his life as Joseph Morgan. Read to find out 333
1. new

**A/N For all does crazy fangirls like me don't try this it won't work. ;)**

**Ops. I do not owe vampire diaries bla. bla. bla. bla…..**

Klaus was sitting in his study, working at a new sketch.

After he had sent Hope away most of his days had become like this.

He would spend his day drawing, Mostly pictures of Hope and then on the night

he would drink to the point wher he couldn't tell his name anymore whitch was quiet

a challeng.

And today was no exeption. Even though he knew Hope was in safe hands he couldn't stop having this strange feeling in hi stomach that somthing was going to happen to her.

As he drew the final lines on sketch a white light appeard infront of him.

It wasn't like him closer to it and despite all the warnings going of in his brain Klaus couldn't help himself , his arm reached out towards the magic he seen befor it was like a small star in the center of the rom that only grew bigger.

It was like it was calling for him drawing

When he was only a few inches away an inviseable force pulled him closer .

Klaus' body was starting to fight the force but it was usless. What ever the light was it was much stronger than him. With a last struggel that was to no use his muscles

Stopped fighting and he let himself get pulled into the light.

**Three hours earler in the real world**

**Agnes P.O.V**

So how exactly will this spell work? Sarvin asked who still wasn't completly

wrapped up in this hole friends being a witch.

Aida will link our world to ther's whitch will creat a portal from here and to the person we seak for a few minutes by that time we will be abel to pull him threw, I said while giving her a reasuring smile.

And what do we do when hi's here? Sarvin asks who still doesn't seem convince.

We hit him in the head making him unconscius, then we put him in the back of the car drive him to his home dump him on the door step and get the hell out I say like it's the most normal thing.

Aida walkes into the room placing five candels in a cirkel on a floor .

Yeah and in this world he wont have any of his vampire abillities so it will be pretty easy to knock him out , she says smilning to herself probably thinking that in a couple of minutes, some of the fanfics she'd read would accuatly be real.

Alright then lets start, because I think I have to check on Joseph in the basment. He might want his clothes back, Sarvin says with a bright smile on her face that is returned by all of us.

Aida sits down in the middel and starts mummel somthing in croatian,

_Pozvam boga ko nam dao Cedevitu molimte daj mi snagu…_


	2. cunfused

After a while the world has stopped spinning and all that was left was just a terribel head ache.

Klaus slowly lifted himself of the floor , what the hell had just happened .

Urgh he hated those bloody witches.

As he looked around in the room he noticed that he wasn't alone and he surly wasn't in his study anymore.

Infront of him was three young girls looking facenated at him. The two on the sides where human and the brown haird girl…Ah she must be the witch that brought him here.

Befor he could ask them anything or at least treathen them a bat much like the one his brother Kol had ,was swung into his head and the hole world went black ones again.

**Four hours later…**

**Dreaming**

_Niklaus is this matters that should be taken up right now his brother asked_

_No Elijah I'm sure that you geting comfy with my childs mother is more important than Hope being kidnappad ,he snappad ,his eyes turning yellow of rage._

_What! Both Hayley and Elijah shrieked. Niklaus are you sure elijah asked camly._

_Ofcours I'm sure! Klaus roard . He couldn't belive this , he was telling him that his one weak old niece had been kidnapt by a coven of witches that may or may not _already killed her and he was asking for fucking evidence.

_I'll alert the rest of the vampires you go and call Rebeckah and ask for her assistence Elijah says befor trowing a glance at Hayley._

_We will get her back I promise he says befor flashig out of the room._

_Klaus is not sure who he's talking to but all he can do is nod. He stares at the fire place with glacy eyes he don't dare to look up not only for a second so that they can see the teirs building up in his eyes_

_****************'********** _

Klaus head waas throbbing like crazy and his body felt like it had been run over by several cars. Was it even possible for a vampire to feel this way?

He was lying down on what he thought was a bed but it could as easy be a pile of garbage.

He strecht his hands over his head ,What the hell had happened to him?

Why did he feel so weak? This weak he hadn't felt since his human days…

He heard foot step aproching him and he barly opened his eyes to see a brunett woman standing infront of him.

She wasn't the prettiest sight he seen but she defiantly wasn't bad looking.

She headed toward somthing on the drawer that looked like a purse. It was somthing about her , like he had seen her berfor but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Oh good your awake she said with a bitter voice.

How dare she talk to him like that didn't she know who he was he thought.

Klaus' only response was a growl as he couldn't manage to move a muscel right now.

Look.. the woman began to speak again ..I'm going to go know whitch I would suggest that you to do ,if you don't want to be late and I wont be back untill friday.

What ever , Klaus manage to get out of his mouth as he wached the brunett turn around towards the door.

His head fell flat onto the pillow .never ever in his entire life had he feelt so tired as he did in this particuler moment. Still he some how was abel to rais himself into sitting position.

He was in a quiet small bedroom ( small by his standars) with a two person bed in the midde and desk with a laptop on it. There was also an envelop on the desk that cought his attension. He pulled himself up and noticed that he wasn't in his clothes anymore.

He had a pair of blue pyjamas with sheeps on it and a matcing sweater.

He could laugh at the irony , a wolf having Sheeps on him if it wasn't for the fear that bubbeled inside of him.

He took long strides towards the desk, as he came closer it he was abel to see that his name was written on the letter.

Maybe this could give him some perspectiv of what was going on he thought as he opened it.

_Dear Klaus this is a paralel universe whitch you can't get out from untill we decide it's the right time. Your name is Joseph morgan and you're a human actor._

_In this world you won't have your vampire abillities so we sugest that you try to play your part as Joseph Morgan if you want to return to your world._

_Ps. We also suggest that you google him for more information._

_XOXO three crazy fangirls. _

Was this his siblings playing a trick on him then he would most surly put a dagger through there hearts. But some how he knew that this wasn't his sibblings playing a trick on him nor was anybody els.

He took the letter in his hand and crumpled it into a ball witch only resultet in paper scar. Oh this bloody humans why are the so weak he sighted.

Klaus wanted to scream destroy the house and then move on to the neighbor's house and destroy it to and so on, but most importantly he wanted to kill.

All those things would be easy to pull of as a vampire but now he wasn't a vampire.

He was the thing he despiced the most, a human! Not only that he was a wounded human that was so tired that he barly walk.

Klaus groand and let himself fall onto the bed . He had to deal with this as fast as possible.

If magic brought him here than magic should get him out but first he realy needed a nap.

_**So that was the second chapter and i hope you all liked it and if you have some **_

_**Ideas what should happen next in the story please tell me. **_

_**3 3 3**_


	3. discovering

**Really sorry for the spelling and grammar in the first two chapters hopefully this one wont have as many… **

*************************************'**

_Henrik! Wait for me, I shout after my little brother._

_He's only thirteen but he still manages to run faster then me._

_Our bare feet are sore but we don't stop running, I blame it on the Mikaelson heredity ,the hard-headed attitude runs through the whole family, his brothers has it his parents has it and his sister definitely has it._

_As we come closer to our hut I stop and look at my brother, he's almost an adult now or at least he is to the rest of the village but those who knew him better could see the innocent he held in his eyes, an purity that only a child's eyes could hold._

_He had tried many times to recapture his brother's light on paper but it was almost impossible even for an skilled artist like him to do it and even if he got remotely close father would always find out about it._

_Father didn't alow him to draw because according to him that was what weaklings did and he wouldn't have a weak son._

_But father didn't understand why he loved to paint ,because to Mikael love beyond family was also a weakness._

_He had tried to explain it once, he had told him how drawing was a way of expressing his feelings with out hurting any one and that it was a way to save a memory in a way that your mind would probably forget after a few years, it ended up in a beating and harsh words being thown at him. Mikael made him belive that he was a coward and that he wasn't worth more than mud._

_Since that day he had despised Mikael with every last fiber in his body it was also the day he had made a promise to himself, that if he ever fell in love he would make sure that she would forever be remembered in his drawing._

**Present day**

Klaus awoke of the alarm.

His body was still sore and his forehead was covered in a light layer of sweat.

His head was still processing his dream, some how he thought it was a bit funny that even after he became an immortal he still held on to that one promise, although since he became a vampire only one had made it far enough for his art talents to be used and that one had a fire that burned brighter then any one's he's ever seen..

An un easy feeling was building up in Klaus' stomach.

He couldn't be thinking of her right now, he needed to attend to the pressing matter.

If he was going to stay in this world for a while he had to know what he supposed to expect.

Klaus took long stride towards the blue Mac book and opened it. Luckly the owner wasn't smart enough to put security code on. The letter he had received was still lying crumpled into a ball on the desk next to the computer .

He picked it up and unfolded it giving it one quick over look before opening wikipedia and putting in the name Joseph Morgan.

The page slowly loaded , Klaus' stomach made a flip as the page came into view .

At the right side was a profile shot of him in a grey T-shirt. He looked almost normal if it wasn't for his soft feature and coyish smile that looked almost human.

Klaus couldn't remember him having a smile like that since his human days

It looked so natural on him, he found himself disgusted by the fact as same as intrigued.

How could this Morgan person look so much like him.

Klaus started reding the web site,_ Joseph Morgan (born Joseph Martin 1981) is an English actor. He is best known for his role as "Niklaus Mikaelson" in ´The CW´s the vampire diaries and it's spin-of the originals._

Klaus paused a second when he spotted his name, this had to be a joke , no way was his life a bloody teenage drama TV show he thought while reading the rest of Joseph's biography.

_Born in London bla bla bla oldest child bla bla bla married to Percia White _, ah that must have been the woman that had insulted him earlier .

He chuckled for no particular reason. As he finished reading he realized that maybe playing Joseph wouldn't be as hard as he thought but (ow was he wrong about that)

So this Joseph guy was married and was apparently working as an actor playing him,

But did that mean that he wasn't real ? Klaus felt a sudden sadness by the thought, a sadness that wouldn't even cross his mind for one second if he was still a vampire, but as a human it wasn't as easy ignoring his emotions.

Klaus decided that a quick scan through the house would do him good and also that it might take his mind of it's thoughts.

The bedroom door creaked open he stepped out in a small corridor with a door on the end of it, witch he assumed was the bathroom. Down the hall was the living room that wasn't separated from the kitchen much to Klaus' dislike ( so what maybe he is a bit picky some times). There was another door that lead to what looked like a study.

As Klaus started to take in the less oblivious details he wondered how any one could live in such a small space. Okay maybe he over exaggerating but he was used to living like a king and if he was to stay in this world for more than a day he absolutely needed to find another place to stay.

Why was he feeling so cranky? It wasn't either a feeling he was used to .

He walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge and looked at the food choices .

"Bluup" a really weird sound escaped from his belly.

That's why….

**Soooo that was the third chapter and I hope you all liked it and btw Klaus really is in need of a snicker if you know what I mean ;)**


End file.
